Please Dont Go Hidan x Konan
by eroomally
Summary: After his traveling with Kakuzu and before they return back to Konoha, Hidan takes a moments time to pray to Jashin before being interrupted by a particular purple haired paper girl. One shot of HidaKona


In the Darkness of his room surrounded by nothing but stone wall and the sound of pounding rain outside, Hidan sat up and took in a deep breath having finished his prayer to Jashin. A Faint tsk escape his lips as he frowned slightly and turned his head peering over his shoulder at the fellow akatsuki member wearing her casual attire.

"Oye I told you I needed to pray to Jashin!" Hidan hissed as he looked up at Konan.

The purple haired woman's expression was emotionless, nonetheless. If she ever smiled it was a rare occasion and one Hidan didn't see too often as he turned his head back around. Since joining the Akatsuki he first noted how Konan always overwatched him, even appearing alongside Itachi and Kakuzu when they first found him.

At first Hidan felt it was all just to oversee his skills, assess him and ensure he wasn't going to muck up like Kakuzu always complains about. Although since joining the Akatsuki there was always an unnerving feeling Hidan got from Konan. One he didn't know how to understand, ever since killing his own neighbors and running away from his own village, Hidan had never found love. Not even once.

Jashin was the replacement for all of that, the pain and the pleasure becoming one. That was enough for Hidan to call love, but true love...the passionate kind...Hidan didn't know how to put it he just didn't like it.

"I came with important news" Konan stoically said as she approached. Her feet light on the ground making only the slightest of sounds.

Why was it that she was always like this? Hidan sighed out of frustration but never moved as he knew Konan too well by this point. Or at least he thought he did. She circled around him until she came face to face. It was just his luck so it would seem, only getting a days break with Kakuzu and his damn money obsession.

"You'll be heading out again." Konan announced to which Hidan rolled his eyes. "Those shinobi you ran into aren't going to let this go, you know that right?" Konan said with a slightly raised brow.

"Damn it I know that already!" Hidan hissed becoming rather irritated. He had to deal with Kakuzu's bullshit all the time and Konan was just adding more shit on top of shit.

Without any warning or signal Konan dropped to her knees landing perfectly on top of Hidan in a straddling position forcing him to lean back slightly and brace himself with his arms. Looking away from her, he slightly cursed for the emotional feelings he felt and also how hard Konan was to read. She could be so emotionless yet have so much feelings. Damn paper girl he inwardly hissed.

"I suppose you don't care do you?" She spoke again and to this Hidan sighed.

"Its not that I don't care!" He sternly said as he forced himself to look into her orange eyes. "Its just that you have nothing to worry about" This time Hidan half grumbled the words out.

Truth be told they both had feelings for one another as Konan looked down into those purple hue eyes of his. How could someone love an insane, blood thirsty, religious maniac? The answer wasn't exactly simple. At times Konan wondered if it was because she missed her past lover Yahiko and the fact she felt so alone since his death. Or perhaps there was something about a fiery spirited man that drove her crazy.

Either way looking down at a conflicted Hidan that was torn between his emotions made Konan slightly smile but it was for a mere second and not long enough for Hidan to even notice. From the start when Hidan had joined the Akatsuki, Konan wanted to ensure that Hidan would work well with others and not cause any unnecessary trouble for their group. Perhaps it was because of that, because she was so interested about his odd ability and immortality that she began to form feelings towards him.

Not that Hidan needed to know that. They both kept their feelings to one another and merely enjoyed a night or two together from time to time. It was never anything serious, or so Konan kept trying to tell herself. Soft hands brushed up against his gray silver hair and looked longingly into those eyes of his. Always full of stubbornness and recklessness but Konan admired that, reminded her of when Akatsuki first started and the hardship that they all went through and all for what?

"Oye you just going to look at me like that and expect me to say sorry or something?" Hidan pouted as he shifted his weight a little to better suit the lightweight of Konan.

"No" Konan bluntly said as she closed her eyes and put her forehead against his.

To this Hidan softly chuckled, Konan didn't question why and Hidan didn't expect her to either. Something about their odd bond was what made Hidan remain loyal to her. Sure she wasn't his girlfriend or anything but still the way of Jashin wasn't an easy one either. Things between them were complicated but Hidan didn't feel like he should be tossing himself at every worthless Atheist bitch out there. At least Konan would often ask about his religion. Curious little paper girl, so admirable and yet so emotionless.

The first time she came to him wasn't exactly expected. After his first outing with Kakuzu and returning back to the akatsuki hideout for a break, the purple haired woman mindlessly entered his room and simply fell into his arms. As odd as it sounds that's what she did. Apart of Hidan wondered if she was just lonely or if there was more to it. That's when he noticed the faint trail of a tear trickling down her face.

"Oye" Hidan softly said confused. Had he said or done something wrong? Suddenly he felt a ping of guilt inside his stomach as he put his arms around her, hugging her hip area.

Hidan wasn't good at any form of comfort, he didn't know comfort even from his own family or friends. He always trained hard in the shinobi way until he discovered the true intent of what his village had in mind. In fact he'd never really embraced the idea of womanly love even in his youthful days. He had always been far too focused on training and now far too focused on praying and impressing his god Jashin.

"It's just…" Konan paused as she opened her eyes and looked into his. "I don't want you to go. I don't want to lose you" Her gentle soft hands trailed over his face and into his hair where they nestled.

For a moment Hidan paused and questioned what had just happened while inwardly cursing Konan again for being so hard to read. Then he smiled that toothy grin of his and leaned in a little against her head.

"Oye oye don't get all sappy on me Konan Chan. I ain't going anywhere" Hidan said full of confidence that also oozed out his big fat ego.

Konan wanted to smile, to laugh and brush away her tears but she felt like this would be the last time she would see him. It's true he was immortal and there was no way she would lose him like Yahiko but still the fear was there. She never intended to love Hidan but she knew deep down that she does and again the fear of him leaving her like Yahiko...it was just too much for her to take.

When she felt Hidan's lips against hers she didn't pull away but rather held onto him tightly until their embrace broke.

"I need to go" Konan said suddenly as she brushed the tears away trying to act like the leader she should be acting like.

However when she went to get up she found that Hidan was holding her too tightly for her to even move away. When she looked into his eyes again she saw something she wasn't quite sure that suited Hidan. Emotion that wasn't crazy but rather sympathetic. His hands traveled up her back and rested on either side of her cheeks.

"Pfft don't give me that crap Konan your staying here with me until I have to fuck off again with fucking Kakuzu and his bitching" Hidan said in his odd and yet charming childish like way.

No way would she say no to that as she leaned forward and crumbled into his hold with her head against his chest. Damn him, she inwardly thought for all the emotions he was making her feel right now. At least she wasn't going anywhere soon, maybe...just maybe they could remain like this for a little longer and all the pain will go away.

Gently stroking her short purple hair, Hidan let her snuggle up into him as he held her gently in his arms. Maybe when he comes back from his mission with Kakuzu to go fetch that corpse of a cash cow, he might just tell her how he really feels.

* * *

 **After the final fight with Shikamaru**

And there it was, the light going away and the dirt filling in on him with one massive explosion.

"DAMN IT!" Hidan tried to yell despite the mouthful of dirt he got.

Heck he couldn't even see his own body anymore and Kakuzu….Damn that five hearted idiot better come get him. Hidan still had one last thing to do before he could really call quiets on this pathetic life. He wanted Konan to know how he felt. NO he NEEDED her to know how he felt even if she didn't feel the same.

Cursing loudly again, Hidan frowed and suddenly realized his own foolish mistake. He took his life for granted, never once thinking that something like this could ever happen. Maybe Kakuzu was right...maybe he was reckless after all.

"Damn it…." Hidan faintly hissed out between gritted teeth and dirt. "This isn't over yet….Konan….I won't let this be over yet"

* * *

 **Akatsuki Hideout**

"It would seem that Kakuzu and Hidan are no longer alive. Even immortals have their own day." The Masked man said seated in one of the large chairs between the three of them.

Pain, or rather Nagato nodded his head and began to speak however Konan felt her hands tremble beneath her cloak. She was inwardly cursing, wanting this whole meeting to be over and just go to the place where the fight had taken place. However even she knew better, by now the Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf would be patrolling that area and there was no way to retrieve Hidan.

He was immortal but even Konan knew that Hidan had his own weakness. Without food he too will eventually perish.

"Damn it" Konan Faintly cursed beneath her breath as she looked at the masked man that sat across from her. Someday she will make that man pay for everything, if only it wasn't for Nagato getting in the way, this would have never happened. They would have never joined this masked man and this goal for a perfect world full of dreams and but most importantly, Akatsuki would have become something much more better. It's just that Nagato couldn't see it yet, but Konan could.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading through this. I really wanted to keep to canon as much as I could. First time ever doing a one shot and first time ever doing a naruto one shot ha. Let me know what you all thought, maybe I'll do more of other naruto characters.


End file.
